


A Fussy Dean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [484]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Fussy Dean Winchester, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! Can you please do one where Dean is fussy during a diaper change for whatever reason (he's been fussy all day) and Cas threatens to spank him, which straightens him out. Ends with cuddles. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fussy Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas could tell that Dean had woken up on the ‘wrong side of the bed’ as the term said.

Dean was fussy, he was fussy throughout breakfast, fussy whenever Cas tried to pick him up. Fussy when Cas tried to get him to do little boy things. Fussy no matter what Cas did.

And now Cas had to change Dean, because he knew that Dean had used the diaper he put on the boy.

“Dean.” Cas said firmly, and Dean looked up at Cas, an unhappy pout on his face. “I need to bring you upstairs.”

Dean whined, and Cas mentally sighed. They were barely through half of the day, and it had already been a long one.

Cas walked over, and Dean started protesting as Cas picked him up.

“Dean, you have soiled the diaper you are wearing. I need to go change you.” Cas said, starting to carry the fussy boy up the steps.

“Daaa-aaddy.” Dean whined softly, squirming in Cas’ hold.

“Dean, you will stay still.” Cas said, using the Daddy voice that told Dean that he was going to start treading on thin ice incredibly soon. Dean may have been young enough in his head space to wear diapers, but Dean knew better, and Cas knew that Dean knew that.

When Cas brought Dean to Dean’s room, he lay Dean on the floor, grabbing a mat, a diaper, and other supplies to clean Dean with.

Dean watched silently, but Cas could tell that a fussy, whiny Dean was very very close to showing up.

Cas got Dean on the mat and started removing Dean’s clothing, when Dean started up again, fussing and trying to squirm away.

“I have already told you to stop, Dean.” Cas said, looking up at Dean as he stripped Dean out of the clothing and dirty diaper. “I realize that you are not the happiest little boy right now, and we will deal with that soon, but you are going to stay still.”

“No!” Dean whined, while Cas started to clean Dean up. “No! No! No!”

“Dean.” Cas said, voice firm with an ‘I’m done with your attitude’ sound to it. “I will spank you if you do not lie still.”

“No…” Dean whimpered softly, paying attention to those words. “No, Daddy…”

“Lie still Dean. I need to clean you up.” Cas said, just as firm, but there was gentleness now in his voice. Dean stayed still and quiet as Cas cleaned him up, putting on a new diaper, and wiping himself up.

He pulled Dean’s pants back up and picked him up, carrying Dean over to his bed.

“Now, what is wrong, little one?” Cas’ voice was now as gentle as could be, and Dean whimpered softly, most of the fight seemed to be drained out of him with the threat of swats on his backside.

“Cuddle.” Dean said softly, and Cas placed Dean on his lap, letting the boy cuddle as much as he desired in Cas’ arms.

Cas rubbed a hand on Dean’s back, rocking him softly back and forth, humming softly, while Dean gripped on Cas’ trenchcoat, and took in deep breaths of Cas’ scent.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“What for?”

“Bein’ bad.” Dean murmured.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, keeping his arms around the Winchester, and Dean curled up tighter against Cas’ body.

“Bad.”

“Bad what? Bad day?”

“Yeah. Don’ like today.”

“It’s an off day, isn’t it Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed.

“Is there anything in particular that you would like to do, Dean?” Cas asked. “Something that may make you feel better?”

“Cuddle.” Dean said.

“OK, we can do that.” Cas murmured, rubbing Dean’s hair. “Maybe later I can give you a nice bath, I bet that will help relax you.”

“No. Cuddle.”

“OK, cuddling it is.” Cas nodded, and he felt the last of Dean’s fight drain out of him, as Cas continued to hug and cuddle Dean, humming again, and rocking his little boy in his arms.


End file.
